Pledge
by LightningXx
Summary: Rien ne finira jamais dans un profond rêve.


Titre : Pledge

Pairing : Sazh x Lightning

Rating: K+

Genre: Amour / drame

Su mary : Rien ne finira jamais dans un profond rêve.

Bassé sur une chanson du The Gazette ( Plegde ).

Les morceaux en gras sont des morceaux de la chanson, les morceaux normaux sont les miennes. Mes morceaux sont écrits dans Sazh POV !

**La chose que j'ai réalisée, seulement après t'avoir blessée**

**C'est que je cherchais les défauts en toi**

**Quand on aurait dû se regarder l'un et l'autre**

Tu étais tellement parfaite à mes yeux, tellement belle que je ne voyais aucun défaut en toi. On dit toujours que tout le monde en a, alors j'ai cherché les tiennes. Obsédé pour ça, je t'ai blessé, sans m'en rendre compte. J'ai des choses sur ton passé, des choses horribles. Et pourtant, tu ne disais rien, tu restais à me regarder et tu ne comprenais rien.

**Nos jours ont étés enterrés par les mensonges**

**On ne peut battre les doutes**

**Nos coeurs savent la signification de se perdre**

**Ce second hiver gelé se tient ici **

Chaque jour se remplissait par de la tristesse, par des mensonges. Mes mots t'avaient trop blessé, tu mentais sur tes sentiments, moi sur un peu de tout. Notre relation à finir pas se baser sur les mensonges. Je crois que nos cœurs savait la signification de se perdre, et il se passé un hiver froid, gelé dans nos corps et âme, et on ne peut se réchauffer.

**Tu es perdue car tu ne peux pas voir demain**

**Ta voix est plus forte, tu pleurais**

**Sans être capable de trouver les mots, je t'ai juste causé plus de larmes**

Le demain te faisais peur, tu ne fessais que pleurer. Nos disputes étaient de plus en plus souvent, et tu finissais toujours en sanglots. Je ne trouvais les mots pour te réconforter, chaque phrase qui sortait de ma bouche te fessait encore plus mal. Je me fessais moi-même aussi mal en te disant toutes ses choses, te voir pleurer et malheureuse, me rendait aussi comme ça.

**Enveloppé dans la solitude**

**Les jours nous ont noyés tous les deux**

**On cherchait à comprendre**

**Je peux le sentir encore cette fois**

Chaque jour se remplissait par de la tristesse et de la solitude. On était tout le deux noyé dans cette tristesse infinie par ce silence qui régnait entre nous. Si je pouvais revoir ton beau sourire, je serais heureux. J'aimerais tant te rendre heureuse, mais j'ai dit trop de choses pour cela.

**Ce n'est pas un mensonge quand je te dis que je sens l'éternité**

**Je serais surement à tes côtés**

Malgré les mensonges, les disputes et la tristesse, on ne pouvait se séparer. On avait besoin de sentir la présence de l'un et de l'autre.

**Je n'ai plus besoin de "je t'aime"**

**Si tu restes seulement avec moi**

**Tu as fatigué ta voix en pleurant**

**Tu dois me brisé**

Ta présence me suffit, te voir me suffit. Même si tu ne portes plus ce beau sourire. Je t'ai tellement fait pleurer et souffrir. Pourquoi ne me quittes-tu pas ? Tu sais que si tu fais ça tu me brise ? Tout comme j'ai fait avec ton cœur.

**Du début à la fin tous les mots t'ont étés dits**

**Tu ne laisses pas partir ces armes**

**Le même rêve qui se tient à tes côtés nous propulse ailleurs**

Pendant notre relation, je t'ai tout dis, même s'il y avait des mensonges. Malgré tout ça, tu rêves d'une relation heureuse en sans mensonges avec moi. En te voyant dormir, je m'endors auprès de toi je rêve la même chose. Je te revois rire en sourire. Si j'avais un vœu, ça serait-ce que mes rêves deviennent réalité.

**Les petits mensonges changent de formes et se dessoudent dans une brise blanche d'air**

**Alors nous n'oublierons pas la signification de se perdre l'un l'autre**

Nos regards ne sont des mensonges. Nos larmes sont devenues des paroles et des gestes. On essaye de s'accrocher aux rêves, mais nos cœurs savent toujours cette signification de se perdre.

**Je laisse cet "au revoir" ici et je m'en vais**

**Je ne te perdrais pas encore une fois**

J'ai décidé de partir, non pas pour te laisser seule, mais juste pour ne plus te faire pleurer. Je veux que sois heureuse. Le cœur en morceaux, je te laisse pour ton bien.

**Alors nous pourrons nous assurer que notre amour devait avoir mal**

**Même si nous disparaissons demain**

**C'est bon de ne plus pleurer**

Si nous avons souffert tant, notre amour devait être mal. Pourtant on s'est aimés. Même si demain on devrait mourir, on aurait comme même connu ce sentiment de désir et d'amour. Notre relation s'est mal terminer, à cause de moi. Je t'ai trop fais souffrir, j'espère que maintenant tu retrouveras ton sourire et que tu seras heureuse.

**Un jour, nous disparaitrons comme les saisons**

**Même si il y aura des nuits où tu seras gelée par la tristesse**

**Je n'oublierais pas **

**Rien ne finira jamais**

**Dans un profond rêve**

Les nuits ou tu seras gelé par la tristesse, pense qu'on a comme même vécu des moments heureux. Maintenant je comprends le proverbe : chaque belle chose a une fin. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait et dis, mais on ne peut revenir dans le passé. A partir de maintenant on se donne une petit place dans notre cœurs, et on continue. Car on peut vivre que le présent, et rêver du futur.


End file.
